When I am With You
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Ibunya yang ambisius membuatnya berakhir di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Terlalu kejam untuk dilalui olehnya yang saat itu berusia 6 tahun. Dan pertemuannya dengan sang kematian sepertinya akan membawanya ke dunia yang lebih baik—bahkan saat bersama dengan orang tuanya. / Parentalship!(Human)Korosensei (God of Death) x Nagisa


**When I am With You**

 **.**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Family/Drama

 **Pairing :** Parental!(Human)Korosensei x Nagisa

 **Warning :** AU-Story; OOC; Typo

 **.**

 **Summary :** Ibunya membuang ia saat masih kecil, karena ibunya lebih menginginkan anak perempuan daripada laki-laki. Berada di negara yang asing, bersama dengan orang-orang kotor yang melakukan apapun untuk uang dan hasrat mereka. Nagisa Shiota—atau ia sudah membuang nama keluarganya, tidak percaya jika saat pertama kali ia mengotori tangannya dengan darah adalah saat dimana ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Sang ' _God of Death_ ' tidak pernah percaya pada apapun selain kematian. Hidup di dunia yang kejam—ia membunuh siapapun untuk bertahan hidup meski usianya masih belia. Namun kenapa hanya melihat anak berusia 6 tahun didepannya yang kotor akan darah itu bisa membuat tangannya berhenti untuk bergerak membunuhnya?

Didalam mata yang sapphire tenang yang menatapnya, dan senyuman tenang seolah semua itu hanyalah sebuah permainan—ia tahu jika hidupnya akan berubah karena anak itu.

.

 **BANG!**

Peluru melesat pada kepala pria didepannya—yang seketika langsung tumbang didepan pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang memegang senapan itu. Orang-orang melihat, namun tidak berani mendekat. Negara itu sudah busuk, dimana anak-anak yang dijual oleh orang tua mereka, ataupun penghianatan yang menjadi sebuah kegiatan yang lumrah disana.

Termasuk membunuh.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan jubah compang-camping ia kenakan itu tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas, menatap mayat kaku didepannya yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Hari inipun sepertinya akan berakhir dengan mudah..."

Tidak ada yang mengetahui namanya, atau kapan dan dimana ia tinggal. Namun sosok itu cukup membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya memilih untuk menghindar daripada berurusan dengannya. Karena dibalik senyuman ramah dan juga sikapnya yang tenang—ia sudah di- _cap_ sebagai seorang pembunuh terkeji di masa itu.

"Jadi, hanya tinggal satu target lagi," ia melihat dokumen yang ada di tangannya, tampak foto seorang pria tua yang tampak garang dan bertubuh besar. Hanya tertawa, ia berjalan kearah jalanan yang penuh dengan darah itu, serta menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan jadi anak yang baik bukan?"

Ia tidak pernah mau mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di tempat ini. Yang ia tahu, ibunya selalu membentaknya, dan selalu mengatakan jika ia adalah anak yang tidak berguna. Usianya baru 6 tahun, namun ia tahu jika memakai sebuah rok dan membiarkan rambutnya menjadi panjang adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia laki-laki, dan semua itu hanya untuk anak perempuan.

Namun, saat ibunya mengajaknya untuk berlibur tiba-tiba dan tidak mengajak ayahnya—ia tahu ada yang salah. Dan saat ia menemukan ibunya tidak ada, ia tidak perlu mencari ibunya. Karena ia tahu ibunya sudah meninggalkannya disini.

Bersama dengan orang-orang kotor yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan, setelah mendapatkan sejumlah uang dari ibunya.

Beberapa kali ia berpindah tangan, dan sekarang ia berada di sebuah tempat kumuh bersama dengan seorang pria tua yang tampak sama menjijikkannya dengan orang-orang yang ia lihat selama beberapa bulan berada di negara ini.

Pria itu mencengkram tangannya. Tentu ia tidak bisa melawan, ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak memiliki tenaga yang besar. Dan pria itu menahannya dengan tubuh besarnya diatas tempat tidur yang busuk dan juga penuh dengan kotoran.

"Bagus, kau akan baik-baik saja selama menurut padaku."

"Ugh, benar-benar—kau menjijikkan kakek tua," suara itu membuat pria tua itu menoleh, menemukan sang kematian yang tampak berjalan dan berdiri di tempat yang jaraknya cukup aman untuk ditempati.

"Ap—bagaimana kau ada disini?! Pengawalku menjaga di seluruh ruangan!"

"Ah, orang-orang itu?" Sang kematian tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, "—aku cukup senang bermain-main dengan mereka, tetapi mendengar ada tamu tidak diundang membuatku tidak mau bermain-main terlalu lama. Dan tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini pada anak kecil."

Sang kematian menoleh pada anak bersurai biru itu. Menemukan tidak ada rasa takut akan keadaan dan tempat ini. Itu cukup aneh bahkan untuk sang kematian. Namun, pada akhirnya ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin kau memilih, ingin kubunuh dengan cepat—atau mungkin kau ingin kusiksa terlebih dahulu."

"Ka—kau!"

"Inginnya sih seperti itu, tetapi waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan pria tua busuk tidak berguna sepertimu," sang kematian menghela nafas. Dan pria itu tampak berdecak kesal, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah pistol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Matilah ka—"

Kata-katanya terputus, namun tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh sang kematian. Ia tidak melakukan atau lebih tepatnya belum melakukan apapun. Saat wajah pria tua itu membeku, dan perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di punggungnya.

"Kau..." Sang kematian melihat sesuatu yang jarang ia lihat. Saat anak bersurai biru itu tampak mencabut pisau itu dari tubuh pria tua itu. Bukan, anak-anak yang membunuh sudah biasa untuknya—namun, melihat tatapan polos dan senyuman yang tampak tenang itu rasanya seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang _assasin_ yang terkenal.

Anak itu masih diam. Namun kali ini iris Sapphire itu bertemu dengan iris pemuda ini. Dan sang kematian, untuk pertama kalinya melihat dengan jelas apa yang terlihat di iris mata itu. Dan menyadari satu hal.

' _Ia bahkan memiliki tatapan yang sama denganku._ '

Sang kematian tampak tersenyum canggung melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki berambut biru yang bahkan baru berusia 6 tahun itu kini berdiri tegak dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah berada di genggaman tangannya.

Tatapannya tampak tenang, seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Sementara pria tua menjijikkan itu tampak terkapar dengan warna darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hei—" pria bersurai hitam itu mendekat, namun etensitas yang ada didepannya bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kakinya terus melangkah, sembari ia menilik semua gerakan dan raut wajah anak itu yang tampak tidak berubah sama sekali, "—siapa namamu?"

...

Anak itu diam, namun pria itu masih melihat tidak adanya perubahan pada raut wajah anak itu. Hingga sebuah senyuman terulas jelas di wajahnya, membuat sepersekian detik kemudian sang kematian bernafas lega entah untuk apa.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat ia menyadari gerakan tangan itu tampak berubah satu detik kemudian, melancarkan ayunan pisau yang hampir tepat mengenai jantungnya. Ia hampir tak awas, raut wajah itu bahkan tidak berubah saat anak itu mengayunkan pisau padanya.

Dan dengan sigap, ia menahan tangan itu dengan menariknya. Membuat anak itu juga terkejut dan menatap mata dingin sang kematian.

"Ini bukan mainan kau tahu?" Dan sebuah pistol ia letakkan pada dahi anak itu, sambil terus siaga pada gerakan selanjutnya anak itu. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa sedikit menahan gerakan anak itu. Itupun jika anak itu takut pada benda ini.

"Dunia ini terlalu kejam untukmu kau tahu?"

...

"Aku tahu," Ia hampir mengira anak itu bisu. Namun suara bernada tinggi itu membuyarkan pemikirannya, "tetapi 'dia' meninggalkanku."

Sang kematian tahu, mungkin anak ini memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada pelatuk yang ada di pistol itu, hendak menekannya—berfikir setidaknya itu akan meringankan kehidupan anak itu.

Dengan mengakhirinya.

"Lebih baik untukku mengakhirinya bukan?" Anak itu masih diam, tampak hanya menutup matanya seolah pasrah saat berdiri didepan sang kematian.

BANG!

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan anak itu, namun suara letusan itu bukanlah sebuah hayalan. Ia membuka mata, menemukan asap mesiu yang keluar dari moncong pendek pistol itu. Namun tidak kearahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pria busuk yang hendak menyentuhnya tadi tampak terkapar benar-benar mati.

"Tetapi, sepertinya aku akan membiarkan dunia ini yang membunuhmu," dan sang kematian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan anak itu.

Sementara anak itu, tampak masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, saat ia hampir saja terbunuh oleh pria tua yang juga hendak memperkosanya sebelum ini. Namun, selama ini tidak ada yang membantunya, tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Tidak ada... sampai saat ini.

Dan sebelum ia sadar, tangan itu menarik ujung jubah hitamnya, "—huh?"

...

"Bisakah... aku ikut denganmu?"

Karena entah kenapa, anak itu merasa nyaman dan aman bersama dengan sang kematian. Sebuah perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama dengan ibunya.

"Yang benar saja—" sang kematian menghela napas, matanya menatap iris sapphire didepannya yang hanya setinggi kakinya saja. Berfikir beberapa lama, sebelum tangannya terulur dan menggendong sosok itu, "—aku tidak akan perduli kau akan mati atau tidak saat mengikutiku. Kau mengerti?"

"Un."

"Jadi, siapa namamu...?"

.

.

"Nagisa... Shiota Nagisa."

— **To Be Continue—**

Baru masuk udah ngasih utang 2 -_- tapi saya lagi demen tema Korosensei x Nagisa yang parentalship! Dan lahirlah ffic ini XD dimana settingnya bakal dimulai dari Korosensei yang masih jadi God of Death, dan nanti akan berlanjut pas Korosensei yang jadi guru di kelas 3-E.

Ada... yang kesusahan untuk mengerti? Dan kalau tidak keberatan silahkan review dan kasih saran? ^^;


End file.
